Mᴏʀᴇ Tʜᴀɴ ᴀ Hᴏᴏᴅ
by ohdarling-shes-onlyhuman
Summary: 'I shake my head and bit at my upper lip. He was so much more than just a hood off the streets, Dallas Winston. He was a character' **The one shots/chapters that are in this story contain OC characters that I might be writing full fan fictions about, which explains for the lack of content**
1. Chapter 1

"I hope he doesn't make it home next year, I hope they bury him in the cemetery near the park so I can dance and spit on his grave." I stop walking. Tears are welling themselves in my eyes and my heart does something funny. The wind is knocked out of me. I wanna throw up. But instead I turn around and hit him right in the nose. It starts to bleed and I feel a smirk wanting to plaster itself on my face but I suppress it because next thing I know his fist is coming in contact with my lower lip, and I curse under my breath. It crushes under my teeth, and I can taste blood. Without thinking, I swing another punch at him, and when I feel the side of his face I push my body into the throw forcing it harder upon his cheek. _Ouch, _I think to myself, _that's gonna leave a mark. _One of his buddies pushes me aside by laying a hard smack to my left temple; I lose my balance and fall to the floor.

I cringe as I hear the school bell ring, signaling that sixth period is starting. The three Socs glare at me before running off down the hallway, the one that gave me the busted lip, Matt, flips me off before following his buddies. I let out a sigh and pick myself up off the floor, and grab my books. I see a few tears fall out onto my arms and I wipe my eyes hurriedly. I'm supposed to be in History right now with Steve and Two-Bit, but right now I really don't feel like going to class. I open up my locker and shove my books inside then slam it shut. I bang my head onto the cold metal and try to catch my breath and forget what Matt had said about my brother, James.

James is off fighting in Vietnam and he's been gone for about two weeks. I miss him like crazy and the house is so empty without him. I've been falling asleep in his bed lately, and wearing some of his old t-shirts. It helps me cope with things. I've written him about five letters already but I haven't gotten anything back in return, and it's worrying me something fierce. The guys have noticed me acting strange but don't say anything. I'm thankful for that.

After a few minutes of walking aimlessly down the corridor I slide into the girls' bathroom and clean up my face and I let the tears fall and a few whimpers escape. My lip is busted and took a while to stop bleeding, and the side of my head is already turning a little blue. It seems like I've been waiting forever when the bell releasing everyone for lunch finally rings. I make my way out into the hall and try not to make eye contact with anyone. My face is still puffy from crying, and I look like hell.

I push open the double doors and start toward Two-Bit's truck. The guys are still inside at their lockers so I figured I'd just wait for them there. I'm a little nervous to see them, but I don't have much time to dwell on it because within a few seconds I see Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy appear in the parking lot. Pony looks confused when he sees me and stops walking causing Two-Bit and Steve to bump into him. He points at me and I hastily turn away to face the truck throwing my hand on the handle ready to swing open the door when Two-Bit comes close enough to unlock it.

When he does I immediately hop in and shut the door behind me staring at my lap. The boys all circle around the vehicle and jump inside silently. Two-Bit starts the engine and I feel the truck start to move. "Um…Lacey…" Ponyboy breaks the silence. I look up and turn toward him trying not to start crying again. I hear him gasp a little. "What happened?" He questions, eyes widening. I turn away from him only to see Steve boring his eyes at me.

"Someone hit you?" He demands getting defensive. I hear Two-Bit's breath hitch and he turns around from the road for a quick glance at me and mutters something under his breath. "Lacey?" Steve pesters angrily.

"It's nothing, Steve, just lay off." I hiss leaning my head back on the car seat closing my eyes.

"Your face tells us something different." Pony counters. I feel him looking at me, so I keep my eyes closed.

"Lacey, what happened?" Two-Bit sounds worried, but I pretend I'm sleeping and I don't answer. We make it to The Dingo and we're all sitting in a booth near the back. I grumble to myself when I see Dallas and Tim leaning on the counter nonchalantly smoking their cigarettes. Dallas looks over at me and furrows his eyebrows. Tim follows his gaze and I sigh looking down at the table.

I soon feel Dally's presence hovering over me and I feel compelled to look up at him. His cool blue eyes at staring at me intently, "What's up with your face?" He's thumbing at my lip and I push his hand away aggravated.

"Why does everyone need to know!?" I snap, eyes flaring with annoyance and anger. "This jackass Soc, Matt Casper, was talking shit about James so I popped him in the nose, and he hit back!" I shout. I know I'm causing a scene but I don't care. "There! Ya happy now!?" I cry out. I curse myself for being such a wimp as I feel some tears rimming my eyes hoping they don't fall out onto the table.

"What was he saying?" Tim's eyes squint at me and all the guys are giving him looks for asking me that, but for some reason I don't really mind, it feels good to get it out of my system. I mentally thank Tim because I know he knows this.

"He said he hoped James got shot," I spit not caring that the tears were now showing themselves. "Said he'd dance on his grave," The table goes silent and I hear a small bang and see Dally racing out of the building. I jump up wanting to go after him but Ponyboy pulls me back down.

"What a scumbag." Tim growls shaking his head tossing me his cigarette. I take a long drag then pass it back to him. I don't bother to wipe my eyes because who knows when the tears will stop coming.

I hear Steve crack his knuckles. "I can't believe this guy, who does he think he is." He mumbles. I'm tapping my hands on the table when a waitress comes by and tries to take our order. Two-Bit orders a cheeseburger and makes some joke about a cow trying to get us to all laugh, it only earns him a smack upside the head by Tim. Steve orders a Pepsi, and so does Ponyboy. I don't order anything, but Tim orders a burger. When the food comes he pushes his plate toward me and eyes me coolly because heading out of the joint.

We spend about ten minutes eating our food, and we leave with ten minutes to get back to the school before lunch ends. As we drive we pass Dally. Two-Bit slows down a bit to get a good look at him. His arm is gashed and blood is spewing out of it, his right eye is swelled shut and his nose is bleeding, I notice that he's clutching his stomach. We hear a few police sirens and look ahead and see the fuzz speeding toward him, we then realize that Dally's running.

"Shit." I hear Two-Bit curse. He rolls down his window and shouts at Dallas. He turns around and starts running backwards and his eyes connect with mine. A smirk turns over his lips and he winks at me, then turns back around and continues to run. That's what I loved about Dally. He's so cold, and hard, and a jackass most of the time, but then he just does something to make him seem like the sweetest guy on earth even when he did something stupid – and that smirk, _god, _that smirk gets me every time. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I turn around back in my seat and sigh watching the cop car chase after him. He's probably going to get arrested – just because of me. I shake my head and bit at my upper lip. He was so much more than just a hood off the streets, Dallas Winston.

He was a character


	2. Author's Note

Alright guys, I know you've been real patient with my writing and such, but I'm just really busy this time of year because of all this end of year stuff, so for now I'm going to keep this story as a one shot until I know I will be able to update it for you without taking a long time period to publish a new story! So that's why I've deleted chapter two! I hope you guys understand and sorry if I'm messing with your heart strings lol but it's for the best!

Love,

Delany


End file.
